And Baby Makes Three
by RkieFan
Summary: An AU story where Mike and Jill Danko have their long awaited baby,


DISCLAIMER: The characters are the property of Viacom and Spelling/Goldberg. I am making no money off of the characters. I just take them out once in a while and play with them. No copy write infringement is intended. This is purely for the enjoyment of my fellow Rookies fans.  
  
TITLE: AND BABY MAKES THREE  
  
RATING: PG  
  
SUMMARY: AU story about Mike and Jill Danko finally having their long awaited baby.  
  
SETTING: The late fall and summer after the series ended; probably November 1976-August 1977  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Two songs are going to be mentioned in this story. The first 'Into The Mystic' by Van Morrison is on his Moondance album. The second is 'Poems, Prayers And Promises' by John Denver, which is on the album of that name.  
  
CHAPTER ONE: FALL OF 1976  
  
It was shortly before Thanksgiving. Jill Danko hit the alarm clock and sat up, trying to clear her fuzzy head. The fuzzy feeling hadn't really abated in almost 3 weeks. The feeling had started when the guys all came down with the flu. First Terry, then Chris and then last, but not least, Mike. Jill knew as soon as Mike got sick with it that it was just a matter of time before she came down with it. In between nursing the three guys and then herself through what seemed an endless flu epidemic, Jill had felt endlessly tired. She couldn't remember feeling more tired in her life, even after working double shifts at the hospital. She had made a doctor's appointment for that afternoon. She was just hoping she could stay awake for it. All she wanted to do was burrow under the warm blankets and sleep.  
  
She had fallen asleep when she felt Mike nuzzling the side of her neck. She tried to push him away, but he was very insistent.  
  
"Baby, are you going to go to work?"  
  
Jill sat up. "What time is it?"  
  
"Almost 6:30."  
  
Jill jumped out of bed in a panic and a wave of dizziness almost made her fall over.  
  
"Jill, are you sure you're okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm just having trouble shaking this flu bug. I'm seeing Dr. Miller this afternoon."  
  
"Do you want some coffee?"  
  
The thought of coffee made Jill's stomach want to turn over. 'God,' she thought, 'what the hell is wrong with me?'  
  
"No, I don't have time."  
  
Mike sat on the bed and watched as Jill got her uniform out of the closet. She could tell by looking at him that he was worried. She had huge dark circles under her eyes and he knew she hadn't been feeling well, but he was worried that it was more than the flu. Him and the guys and been over the worst of the flu bug in just a few days. Jill had been like this for weeks now. He didn't like it. It scared him.  
  
"Mike, what time will you be home tonight?"  
  
"My usual. Quarter to twelve or so. Hey, you want to have dinner with me tonight?"  
  
Mike was working swings while Jill was on days. Mike knew she didn't like it when he worked swings, so they tried to have a nice dinner out every couple of days or so.  
  
"Yeah, I'll call you when I get out of the doctor's office." She glanced at her watch as she finished dressing. "I have to go. I'll call you later."  
  
"Hey, aren't you forgetting something?"  
  
She leaned down and kissed him lingeringly on the lips. "I love you. I'll see you later."  
  
"Bye, baby. I love you, too."  
  
Jill's appointment was just after twelve. She was sitting on the table in the doctor's office in the white paper gown, feeling foolish, not to mention cold. The doctor was looking over the information Jill had given his nurse.  
  
"I see you're having trouble shaking the flu. What are your symptoms?"  
  
"I've been nauseous, I haven't been wanting to eat and I'm sleepy all the time."  
  
The doctor smiled as he noted Jill's responses. He had a feeling it wasn't the flu. "When did you have your last period?"  
  
"I don't know. It's been about a month and a half. I've never been regular. You've been my regular doctor for a long time now. You know all this about me."  
  
"Are you and Mike still not practicing birth control?"  
  
"We haven't used any birth control since before the accident."  
  
It was still hard for Jill to talk about the shooting in the restaurant where she had lost the baby. When talking about it, she referred to it either as 'that night' or 'the accident.'  
  
The doctor walked over to his counter and picked up a plastic specimen cup and held it out to Jill. She looked at him and rolled her eyes.  
  
"You want me to pee into the cup?  
  
"Yes, Jill, I do."  
  
"Do you think I'm pregnant?"  
  
"It's a possibility. I can rush it through the lab if you want me to. I can get the results back by later this afternoon."  
  
"I would like that. Give me the cup and I'll go pee in the damn thing."  
  
"Jill?" As Jill turned around. "Would you like to be pregnant?"  
  
Tears welled up in her eyes. "Yes, I would. Very much."  
  
Jill got back to work at almost one o'clock. Staying busy kept her mind off waiting for the doctor to get back to her. At 4 o'clock, she checked her messages at the nurses station and found one telling her to call the doctor. When she called him, he asked her to come by his office on her way home.  
  
Jill was frightened as she walked into the doctor's office. She thought it was something serious, especially for Dr. Miller to want her to come in after office hours. The nurse told her to go into his office. She walked in to find him sitting at his desk, smiling.  
  
"Relax, Jill. You don't have dengue fever or malaria or anything fatal. I think congratulations are in order and I didn't think you would want the news over the phone."  
  
"I'm...we're...oh my God! Do you know when?"  
  
"Well, based on the irregularity of your periods, that's hard to pinpoint. But, I would venture sometime next June or July. Congratulations."  
  
Jill walked across the desk and hugged him. He smiled as he hugged her back.  
  
Jill knew she couldn't meet Mike for dinner. Not after the last time. But, she wanted to find a special way to tell him. She stopped to do some shopping on her way home. She picked up a tiny pair of yellow booties, a yellow gift box and a yellow satin ribbon. Then she stopped at the florist's and bought two yellow sweetheart roses. When she got home she put the booties in the gift box and tied it with the yellow ribbon and stuck the sweetheart roses through the ribbon. Then she called and left a message for Mike to call her at home. The phone rang at 6. Jill grabbed it before it finished ringing the first time.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi, babe. What's up? I thought we were going to have dinner."  
  
"Mike, I have to cancel dinner. I'm really tired."  
  
"What did the doctor say?"  
  
"He took some blood and made me pee in a cup. You know, the usual. He was going to run some tests and see if maybe the iron level is low in my blood."  
  
"Do you want me to bring anything home?"  
  
"Just yourself. Mike?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do me a favor. If I'm asleep when you get home, will you wake me up?"  
  
"Yeah, baby. I'll wake you up."  
  
"Mike?"  
  
"Yeah, baby?"  
  
Jill fought to keep her voice from choking up. "I love you."  
  
"I love you, too. I'll see you tonight."  
  
Terry and Chris were standing there as Mike hung the phone up. Terry could see he was concerned.  
  
"What did the doctor say?"  
  
"He's running some tests."  
  
"Come on, Mike. You know Jill. She'll be fine."  
  
"Yeah, I know. I guess I need to hit the streets. I'll see you guys later."  
  
Before laying down, Jill put the box on Mike's pillow so he would be sure to see it when he came to bed. She couldn't wait to see his face. They had both been wanting a baby so badly. After the awful night in the restaurant, she had stopped using her diaphragm. It had been over 3 years since that awful night. Three years of hoping and praying and sometimes marathon lovemaking sessions, hoping that one of those sessions would produce the baby they both wanted so badly. They had been married 5 and a half years now and finally there was going to be a child. A tiny part of the both of them, of the love that they shared. Jill lay there running her hands over her still flat belly. She couldn't believe that there was actually a baby in there. She wondered what it would be and whom it would look like. She wanted a baby with Mike's beautiful eyes, that perfect mixture of blue and green. She dozed off with that thought on her mind.  
  
Mike unlocked the door at 10 minutes to twelve. He tiptoed into the kitchen and got a beer out of the refrigerator. He popped off the cap and threw it in the trash before going to the bedroom. He could see Jill's outline under the covers. He knew she wanted him to wake her up, but she looked so peaceful that he didn't have the heart to disturb her. Then, he saw the box on his pillow. He sat down on the edge of the bed and removed the roses. He smelled them before laying them on his pillow. He then untied the ribbon on the box.  
  
He didn't know that Jill had woke up when she felt the bed dip with his weight. She lay there smiling at his back when he untied the ribbon from the box and opened it. She sat up and put her arm around his neck as he pulled the booties out of the box. He looked at her with a puzzled expression on his face. Jill kissed him on his neck.  
  
She moved up to whisper in his ear. "I thought you could hang them from the rear view mirror of the car after the baby outgrows them."  
  
At first, Mike thought he hadn't heard her right. Then, the full implication of what she had just said hit him and his eyes filled with tears. He looked at Jill and she nodded.  
  
"A baby? We're having a baby?"  
  
"Yeah, we're having a baby."  
  
Mike turned toward Jill and took her face into his hands. He still appeared to be in a state of shock. Then he pulled her closer to him and kissed her, gently at first, then more passionately. Suddenly, he pulled away from her.  
  
"It's okay, isn't it? I mean, we can still make love, can't we?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. We can still make love."  
  
"Oh my God! A baby! Is he sure? Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, Mike, he's very sure and so am I. That's why I had to pee in that stupid little cup." Her voice got serious. "It's also why I cancelled dinner. I can't go into a restaurant, Mike. I'm afraid..."  
  
Her voice broke as Mike took her into his arms and held her. "God, I'm going to be somebody's daddy. I can't believe this! Oh, baby, I love you so much. I can't wait to tell Terry and Chris. Oh and Lt. Ryker."  
  
"Mike, can we wait a little while? Please? I just want it to be between us. At least until I get past the first trimester."  
  
"Okay. I'll do anything you want." He again pulled her into his arms and held her. "This is the second happiest day of my life!"  
  
"Oh yeah? And, what was the first?"  
  
"The day I asked you to marry me and you said you would. That was the happiest day of my life."  
  
"I love you so much, Michael."  
  
"I need to take a shower, but after that, I intend to show you just how much I love you. Do you feel okay?"  
  
"Not too bad. It just feels like the flu that never goes away. Dr. Miller said I'll feel better when I hit the fourth month."  
  
"So, when are we due?"  
  
"June or July. He's not sure because of my periods. He said he'll know more on my next visit, probably."  
  
Mike went into the bathroom to take his shower. He stood under the shower crying because he was so happy. That seemed like it was all him and Jill had concentrated on the last 3 years was a baby. He could see the hungry look in Jill's eyes every time a friend had a baby or everytime they were out somewhere and she spotted someone with a baby. Every time Jill's period had been late the last three years, they had hoped that this time would be the time, only for their hopes to be dashed when her period started. He couldn't count the number of times Jill would cry in his arms when her period did start. He was beginning to think it was never going to happen, that they were destined to never be able to share their love with anyone but each other for the rest of their lives. And, now, this wonderful news. The miracle of having started another life out of their love.  
  
When he came back into their room, wearing nothing but his robe, Jill was dozing with her arms wrapped around his pillow. To him, she still seemed too frail from her bout with the flu. She opened her eyes and looked at him with eyes still dazed from sleep. He bent down and kissed her on the forehead.  
  
"We can do this in the morning if you'd rather sleep. You look so tired."  
  
"You're not getting off that easily, Danko."  
  
She pulled him down toward her and he kissed her, an intoxicating kiss that made her dizzy with the love and passion she always felt for him whenever they were together. She smiled as he pulled away from her.  
  
"Wow! Do you kiss your wife like that?"  
  
"Yeah. She seems to like it. Although there are times when she seems to talk too much when I'm trying to make love to her."  
  
"Then, maybe you should just give her other things to think about so she'll keep her mouth shut."  
  
"I think I can do that."  
  
Jill lay in Mike's arms afterwards with her head on his chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart. That sound to Jill was the most comforting sound in the world. She could remember a time when they were first married that it seemed she couldn't wait to move out of his embrace after they made love. The feeling of being held like this made her feel trapped and unable to breathe. Now, they slept in each other's arms most of the time.  
  
Mike lay with Jill in his arms, tracing slow circles on her shoulder and back with his fingers. He could sense she was watching him in the darkness of their bedroom. He gently kissed her on the top of her head. He whispered into her hair.  
  
"What are you thinking?"  
  
"I don't know. I just didn't think we'd ever see this day. The day when I would finally be able to tell you that we were going to have a baby. This is all I've ever wanted, Mike."  
  
"Me, too, baby. Me, too. I don't think I'm going to be able to wait."  
  
"Well, you're going to have to. And, you'd better not tell the guys, because I'll know if you do. I want to tell them together."  
  
"I'll tell them when you're ready. I promise."  
  
"I love you more than anything in this world, Mike. I'm glad we're going to be able to share what we feel for each other with someone else."  
  
"I know. Just to think. That with this love that we feel for each other we were able to create something that's part of both of us. That is such a miracle. I don't think I ever really realized that until this moment."  
  
"It's unbelievable, isn't it?"  
  
Mike kissed her as tears ran slowly down his face. Jill smiled as she felt the tears.  
  
"I love you so much, baby. I think you have made me feel like the happiest, luckiest man in this world."  
  
CHAPTER TWO: TELLING THE GUYS  
  
It was all Mike could do not to spill the beans to Terry, Chris or Lt. Ryker. Jill wasn't much better. She still felt so bad. It was hard to hide that fact, especially in the mornings when she spent almost the first hour in the bathroom, puking her guts out. It seemed the minute she told Mike about the baby, morning sickness hit full blast.  
  
Terry and Chris usually came over to their apartment and they left for work from there, but Jill told Mike he was going to have to start leaving from over there, at least until the morning sickness eased up or she told them. She didn't want them to hear her.  
  
Jill was also having a hard time keeping the news from her co-workers, many of whom were beginning to suspect. And, she knew if she told just one co-worker, it wouldn't take long for the news to get back to the guys.  
  
Dr. Miller told her he thought the baby was going to be born in late July or early August. She asked him if she thought the baby would hold off until August 20th, which was Mike's birthday. He told her he doubted it, although first babies were notoriously late.  
  
Jill told Mike she wanted to tell the guys and Lt. Ryker on Christmas Eve. She wanted to have all of them over and they could tell them together. Then, after that, they could tell everybody else.  
  
Mike invited the guys and Ryker over Christmas Eve. Jill cooked dinner for everybody. Jill sat at the table and listened to these four men talking shop. These were the most important four people in her life. They were going to be great with this baby.  
  
Mike glanced at Jill across the table and smiled. Terry noticed this and wondered just what was going on. Mike had been acting strange for a month now.  
He decided to break the ice and find out.  
  
"So, Jill. What is this little dinner get together all about?"  
  
"What are you talking about? It's Christmas Eve."  
  
"Come on, Jill. How long have we known each other? I know you and Mike better than that." Pointing his fork toward Mike. "Chris and I have to tell you that this guy has been acting weird for a month now."  
  
Jill glared at Mike, who just shrugged. "Weird how?"  
  
Chris took a drink of his wine. "He won't answer any direct questions. He acts like we're trying to interrogate him all the time."  
  
"Because you guys are! You're worse than IAD!"  
  
Jill reached over and put her hand over Mike's. He squeezed her fingers before he stood up.  
  
"Well, I do or I should say, we have an announcement. And, you guys are right. I have been acting a little strange and I apologize. But, I did this out of deference to my lady here. She asked me to. Terry, Chris, Lieutenant, Jill and I are having a baby."  
  
The three men looked at each other, then they looked at Jill and Mike. Suddenly, it seemed like everybody was hugging everybody at once. As they hugged Jill, she felt like she couldn't breathe, but she loved every minute of it. They were easily as happy as Mike was. She was glad they had waited to tell them. It had been worth it.  
  
CHAPTER THREE: WINTER AND SPRING OF 1977  
  
After Christmas, things settled into some sort of a normalcy. The guys were so overprotective of her. They didn't want her doing anything. She finally had to tell them she was only pregnant, not suffering from some fatal illness. They finally started easing up.  
  
She took Mike with her to her doctor's appointment in February. The doctor figured she should have been around 4 months pregnant and he was going to try to hear the heartbeat. Jill knew she had to have been that far because she was starting to get the slightly round tummy.  
  
Jill was laying on the table in the doctor's office with her shirt pushed up over her belly. Mike was sitting in the chair by her side, tracing circles on her belly with his fingers. She slapped his fingers away.  
  
"That tickles!"  
  
The doctor walked into the room. He smiled at Mike and Jill.  
  
"Hello, Jill. I see you brought someone with you." He shook Mike's hand. "How are you doing, Mike? How's are patient doing today?"  
  
Jill smiled. "The patient is doing great. The morning sickness has finally ended. Now I'm beginning to feel fat."  
  
The doctor looked at his chart. "You're not getting fat. Your weight is just where it should be. Let's see if we can hear a heartbeat today, shall we? We couldn't hear it last time you were here, but it's possible it was too early."  
  
He put a large bell shaped looking instrument around his neck and began placing it on various places on Jill's bare abdomen. After a few minutes, a smile came across his face. He took the ear pieces from his ears, wiped them off and placed them in Jill's ears. After a few minutes, a look of absolute wonder came across Jill's face.  
  
"Oh my God! Is that it?"  
  
"Yeah, that's it."  
  
Jill put the ear pieces in Mike's ears.  
  
"Mike, it doesn't sound like a heartbeat. It's kind of a 'whoosh, whoosh' sound."  
  
Mike sat there and listened to their baby's heartbeat. The doctor smiled as he saw the tears running down Mike's face as he bent down and kissed Jill.  
  
"Hey, Dr. Miller, what am I going to do with him? He cries all of the time."  
  
"There's nothing wrong with that. I like to see a father who actually gets into the moment. I don't see it often enough in my practice. Can I ask you guys a question? Have you thought about how you're going to have this baby?"  
  
Jill gave him a funny look. "I was kind of thinking the old fashioned way. I don't know too many other ways to do it."  
  
"What I mean is, you do know that there is a way for Mike to be in there, to be an active participant in the birth."  
  
"You're talking about Lamaze?"  
  
"Yeah. Memorial has classes one night a week for 7 weeks. You would start at the beginning of your seventh month, which I figure to be early May. I can sign you guys up if you're interested."  
  
Mike looked down at Jill, then at the doctor. "Well, I figure I was there for the conception, I might as well be there for the delivery."  
  
Jill groaned at his choice of words.  
  
"Lamaze means no drugs, right?"  
  
"They try to encourage no drugs, yes. But, if things get too hairy, we'll make sure you get something."  
  
Jill looked at Mike and took his hand. "Sign us up."  
  
When they got home, Mike went into the other room to change clothes. Jill felt like music. It had been a good day. Hearing the baby's heartbeat for the first time with Mike there with her had been so special. She walked over and leafed through hers' and Mike's record collection. It didn't take her long to find exactly what she was looking for. The only record she ever really listened to.  
  
Mike was in the bedroom when he heard the unmistakable sound of Van Morrison coming from the stereo in the other room. He smiled to himself. Jill would play the 'Moondance' album all day if you let her. He walked into the other room and smiled at her.  
  
"Hey, I demand equal time for my music."  
  
Jill walked over and took his hand. "Dance with me, Danko."  
  
Jill was on such an incredible high that she didn't want it to ever end. She closed her eyes as Mike brushed her neck with his lips.  
  
"So, is our daughter going to come out of the womb singing 'Into The Mystic?'  
  
"What makes you so sure it's a girl?"  
  
"Because it's what I want."  
  
Jill smiled as his lips continued caressing her neck. "I see. And, you always get your way?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. Ever since I was a kid. Just ask my mother."  
  
Jill gasped as Mike's hands moved to her breasts, which were more sensitive than ever now because of the pregnancy.  
  
"Mike, if you're trying to get me into bed, it's working."  
  
Mike smiled as he kissed her. "See? I told you I always get my way. Shall we take this to the other room?"  
  
"Good idea."  
  
They lay in bed later, in each other's arms. Mike was lazily tracing circles on Jill's slightly rounded stomach.  
  
"You think the baby enjoys this as much as we do?"  
  
"Oh, definitely. Because I know her mother does."  
  
"Now, what makes you so sure it's a girl?"  
  
"Well, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you didn't get your way. Just remember, though, if it is a boy, it's all your fault."  
  
"All I know is more than anything in this world, I want a little girl who looks just like you."  
  
"Well, you'll probably get your wish. Brown is the dominant hair and eye color."  
  
Jill woke up from a sound sleep two weeks later. At first, she wasn't sure what had woke her up. Then she felt it. The fluttering feeling in her belly. The baby moved! She was hoping it would move again as she moved closer to Mike and took his hand. He rolled over and sleepily opened his eyes.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"The baby moved!"  
  
She took his hand and placed it on her stomach. After a few minutes, they both felt it again.  
  
"Oh my God!" Mike kissed Jill with tears in his eyes. "Thank you for waking me up."  
  
"I had to. I couldn't keep it to myself."  
  
Terry and Chris would come over and they would all talk to the baby, a notion Terry thought particularly stupid.  
  
"We probably look like idiots, sitting here talking to your belly."  
  
"You are not talking to my belly, you're talking to our unborn child. I want the baby to get used to your voices, too. You're going to be a big part of its life, too."  
  
Chris went to get another beer. "Hey, Jill? I don't do diapers."  
  
"We'll see about that."  
  
As much as Jill loved Terry and Chris, she treasured the times when it was just her and Mike. She knew that all too soon they would go from being a couple to being a family. She would sit curled up on his lap while he read Shakespeare out loud to the baby.  
  
"You know, Mike, you have a great voice for Shakespeare, but I think the baby likes Romeo and Juliet better than Julius Caesar."  
  
"You mean, the baby's mother likes Romeo and Juliet better."  
  
Jill leaned down and began kissing Mike on the neck. Now six months pregnant, Mike thought she looked cute. Jill thought she looked like a beached whale. The baby moved all the time, it seemed, especially when her or Mike talked to it or stroked Jill's stomach.  
  
Mike groaned as Jill began nibbling on his ear lobe. "I thought Dr. Miller told us we should curtail our...um...activities."  
  
"Meggy said that's an old wives tale."  
  
"You're going to listen to a co-worker rather than your doctor?"  
  
Jill sat up and looked at him with tears in her eyes. Lately, it seemed, every little thing he said or did made Jill burst into tears. Dr. Miller had told him that it was pregnancy hormones and perfectly normal.  
  
"You don't want to make love?"  
  
"Baby, I didn't say that. I love you. I love making love to you, but Dr. Miller said we should stop when you got to your sixth month."  
  
"Mike, it's not like we've ever been that vigorous. You're not going to make me go into premature labor and you're not going to give the baby brain damage."  
  
Mike picked Jill up and stood her on the floor so he could get up. "I can't believe we are having this conversation."  
  
"Meggy said her and Roger had sex until right before the end and they only stopped then because she was as big as a barn. I'm not that big, yet."  
  
"Baby, this is the same woman who gave birth and wanted to go back to work 20 minutes later."  
  
"It wasn't 20 minutes."  
  
"Well, it might as well have been. Look, talk to Dr. Miller on your next visit. If he says it's okay, then we'll have an evening of it. We'll have a nice candle light dinner, romantic music, the works. Okay?"  
  
Mike was at work a few days later when Lt. Ryker stopped him.  
  
"Can we talk?"  
  
"Sure. Is something wrong?"  
  
"I was just wondering how Jill was feeling?"  
  
"She's doing great. She's meeting me for lunch if you'd like to see her."  
  
"I'd like that. How's the baby?"  
  
Mike smiled. "The baby's doing great, too. It moves all the time. Jill is beginning to feel like a whale, though. But, I think she looks great."  
  
"I suppose her co-workers or your family is throwing her a shower."  
  
"Not that I'm aware of, but there's still plenty of time."  
  
"I was thinking that now since the weather's warm to have something out at the house. Maybe barbecue. Make it a surprise."  
  
Mike was touched. Ryker didn't like going to the house, although Mike and Jill spent a lot of time out there.  
  
"That would be great. Just let me know when and I'll help you organize it. I'll send Jill in to see you when she gets here."  
  
  
Ryker was doing paperwork when there was a knock on his door. He looked up as Jill walked in. He smiled at her, but there was a bittersweet feeling to it. He remembered how Mary Kate had looked before their daughter had been born and he remembered how excited he had been and then how frightened when he had come back after making that phone call that day and finding that she had bled to death.  
  
"Look at you."  
  
"Yeah, I must look like an elephant."  
  
"Jill, you look wonderful. How do you feel?"  
  
"I feel great. Tired a lot, but great."  
  
"You shouldn't be working anymore. You need to stay off of your feet."  
  
"I'm taking leave here in a few weeks. Mike's pretty insistent about it, too, and so is my doctor. I've been having a lot of trouble with my feet swelling."  
  
"I just wanted to see you. I haven't seen you since you made the announcement."  
  
"I know. Would you like to feel the baby move? It moves all the time."  
  
"No, I don't think so."  
  
"Eddie, I'm going to be okay."  
  
He looked at her, surprised that she had known what he was thinking. He came over and pulled her close. She was holding onto him when the baby gave Jill a sharp kick. He pulled her away and they both started laughing.  
  
"I guess you got to feel it move whether you wanted to or not."  
  
"I guess so. Feels like you've got a linebacker for the Rams in there."  
  
"Oh no. To hear Mike tell it, it's a ballet dancer."  
  
"Mike wants a daughter?"  
  
"Very much so. He talks day and night of having a little girl who looks exactly like me."  
  
"That wouldn't be a bad thing."  
  
Mike and Jill started Lamaze classes a few weeks later, an endless source of mirth for Terry and Chris, especially Chris. They were sitting around the pool barbecuing one spring afternoon shortly after Mike and Jill had started the classes. Jill was sitting in a lawn chair practicing her breathing. Chris got a beer from the ice chest.  
  
"You know, Terry, I think only educated people go to school to learn how to have a baby. I mean, I watch 'Little House On The Prairie.' I thought all you had to do was call the midwife and boom! Instant baby."  
  
Jill opened her eyes and looked at him. "Number one, Chris, I would never admit I watched 'Little House On The Prairie.' And number two, it takes a lot longer than 60 minutes to have a baby."  
  
"It doesn't when I've had to deliver them in our squad car."  
  
"That's because you get women who wait too late to get to the hospital. The pushing phase usually doesn't last very long."  
  
"So, you think you'll wait too long to get to the hospital?"  
  
"Not a chance. You guys aren't touching me."  
  
CHAPTER FOUR: SUMMER OF 1977  
  
Mike and Lt. Ryker worked together to organize the baby shower at the house in Malibu. Jill didn't suspect a thing. It was a warm June day when Mike suggested a drive to the beach house. Jill was 8 months pregnant and the heat made her very cranky.  
  
"Mike, I don't feel like going to Malibu."  
  
"Trap said he has some new horses he wants you to see."  
  
"What good would it do to see them? I can't ride."  
  
"Please, baby? Just for a couple of hours. We can come back and grab some dinner."  
  
"Mike, you told me that you and the guys were going to put the furniture together for the baby's room."  
  
"We will. They're going to come over later."  
  
They were using the small room Mike had been using as a study for the baby's room. It wasn't very big, but they hoped to get a house in a year or two. The crib and other furniture was pushed against one wall, waiting for Mike to put the stuff together. Jill was beginning to think the baby was going to be in college before he did anything.  
  
She was quiet on the drive to the coast. When they pulled into the drive by Trap's, Jill began to suspect something was up.  
  
"I thought you said Trap was here. The jeep isn't here."  
  
"He might have gone to town. Let's go up to the big house. Ryker said we can pick a room for the baby."  
  
"Mike, you haven't told him what we're going to name the baby if it's a girl, have you?"  
  
Mike looked at her and shook his head. Right after they started Lamaze, they began seriously discussing little girl names. The boy's name was a given, Michael Jonathan Danko, Jr. But, to Jill, the girl's name was also a given...  
  
"Mike, there's only one name I want for a girl. Mary Kathryn."  
  
"Mary Kate."  
  
"Yes. But, don't tell Eddie. I want to tell him in the hospital if it is a girl."  
  
"Okay..."  
  
Jill looked around as Mike parked the car in front of the house. The jeep was there and so was Ryker's car.  
  
"Why is Eddie here? He never comes out here."  
  
"I don't know. Maybe they had some kind of problem."  
  
When Mike led Jill into the house, about 30 people jumped out from various hiding places and yelled 'Surprise!' There were balloons and streamers everywhere. Jill began to cry as she hugged Mike.  
  
"Hey, don't give me all the credit. It was Eddie's idea."  
  
Jill walked over and hugged Eddie, who also had tears in his eyes.  
  
"This is great, Eddie. Thank you. I'm just glad you guys didn't make me go into labor."  
  
Terry walked over and kissed her. "That's okay. You have enough cops and medical personnel to get you through."  
  
Their friends gave Mike and Jill all kinds of gifts. Clothes and toys and all kinds of gadgets. They played baby games and barbecued and told Mike and Jill labor horror stories. Ryker stood up and signaled to Terry.  
  
"Webster, I need your help with something."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
Terry followed Lt. Ryker to a room off of the kitchen. There was all kinds of woodworking stuff in the room, a jigsaw, circular saw, lathes. In the middle of the room, was a handmade wooden cradle. Terry ran his hands over it.  
  
"Lieutenant, did you make this?"  
  
"Yes, Webster, I did. I made all of the furniture in this house. It's a little known hobby of mine. Help me take this out, will you?"  
  
Terry grabbed one end of it while Lt. Ryker took the other. Jill and Mike were laughing with Chris and some of their other friends when Terry and Ryker brought the cradle out. Jill walked over to it as they set it down on the floor. Ryker cleared his throat. Jill and Mike looked at him.  
  
"I made another one of these 25 years ago. When I gave my daughter up for adoption, I went into a drunken rage one night and the cradle basically ended up being kindling. Jill, you know how I feel about you. We've never had to say the words because it's always been understood. I want you and Mike to have this as a token of my feelings for you and for the love you share with each other and that you'll soon be extending to this new life that you've created."  
  
Jill's voice was shaking so hard she couldn't speak. "Thank you, Eddie. We'll be honored to rock our baby to sleep in this. This is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my life." She walked over and hugged him as tight and as close as she could in her very pregnant state. "Thank you so much."  
  
Mike walked over and hugged him, too. Ryker stood back, slightly embarrassed. "I hope this isn't going to be one of those gooey, Kodak, group hug moments."  
  
That broke the ice and they all laughed.  
  
CHAPTER FIVE: D-DAY THE 29th OF JULY  
  
After the shower, it seemed all there was left to do was wait. And wait. And wait some more. The doctor had told Jill he figured she was due around the 15th of July. That day came and went. Jill didn't think it was possible to get any larger than she already was. The guys had put the furniture together, finally, on the 13th of July. Jill had been in the living room, trying to read, promising Mike that she would stay out of their way. But, she couldn't resist checking out the commotion she heard coming from the small bedroom. She went and stood in the doorway and shook her head. The three men were sitting cross legged in the middle of the room while the baby bed was laying in a million pieces all around them. Chris was trying to read from the directions.  
  
"Mike, it says that that piece should fit right here."  
  
"Chris, would you please put the damn instructions down? They're never right, anyway. They always either give you extra pieces or they leaves parts out, altogther."  
  
Jill interrupted. "Chris, put those instructions down and I'll never forgive you. Mike, I find it hard to believe that three college educated men cannot put a baby bed together. I'm about to go out and recruit a bunch of boy scouts. I want this put together BEFORE I go into labor." She took the instruction sheet and handed it to Mike. "These are the instructions. Please follow them."  
  
Mike yelled after her as she left the room. "If I knew pregnancy was going to make you this cranky, we would have adopted!"  
  
Jill stuck her head back in the door. "If you think is cranky, tiger, just wait until I'm in labor when I call you names that'll make you blush."  
  
They finally got the crib put together. Jill had fun putting all of the tiny baby clothes in the chest of drawers. Now, all there was to do was wait. And wait. And wait still some more. Jill was beginning to feel like a kid at Christmas, waiting to unwrap her Christmas presents. And Mike was even worse.  
  
Jill was asleep the evening of the 28th of July. Mike was working swings once again. Usually she would try to sit up and wait for him, but here the last week, she had been so tired. She woke up just before eleven o'clock to a tight, slightly cramping feeling in her abdomen. She sat up and rubbed her swollen belly. She hoped this was it. She got up and picked up Mike's stop watch off of the dresser to time what she hoped were contractions. She went into the other room to put her Van Morrison album on. Mike and made cassettes of her Moondance album and also of his beloved 'Poems, Prayers and Promises' album. Their Lamaze coach had encouraged them to take things with them to the hospital that made them feel comfortable. She said music was a great thing to have on during labor. And, the baby seemed to enjoy both albums. About 15 minutes after the first pain woke her up, she had another one. She hit the stop watch to see how long they lasted. Right now, they weren't lasting very long. And, they were staying consistently 15 minutes apart. She knew she didn't need to call the doctor, yet. She heard Mike's key in the door at midnight. He was scared when he saw her sitting on the sofa.  
  
"The baby?"  
  
"Yeah, but we're okay. The pains are almost 15 minutes apart."  
  
"Is your bag together?"  
  
"It's been together for weeks. Mike, relax. We have plenty of time. Sit with me. Please?"  
  
She wanted to laugh at the panicked look on his face. But, just then, another pain gripped her and this one took her breath away. Mike sat in front of her and forced her to focus on him.  
  
"Come on, baby. Focus. Breathe. That's it. Breathe."  
  
"I will, if you will. This is it, Mike."  
  
Mike smiled at her with tears in his eyes. "I know. Have you called Dr. Miller?"  
  
"No. I don't need to call him until the pains are 5 minutes apart. That may not be until sometime early tomorrow morning. You might want to try to get some sleep."  
  
"Are you kidding? I'm not going to be able to sleep."  
  
But, despite what he told her, he did end up dozing on the sofa. Jill was even able to doze a little in between contractions. She finally woke him up at five in the morning.  
  
"Mike, if we don't go now, I don't think I'm going to make it."  
  
"Okay. Let me get your bag. Call Dr. Miller and tell him we're on our way."  
  
Jill didn't see how he could be so calm. She felt like a nervous wreck. She called Dr. Miller's service and they promised to page him and have him meet them at the hospital.  
  
When they got to the hospital, they whisked Jill away while Mike filled out what seemed a mountain of paperwork. He voiced his worries that Jill would have the baby without him. The nurse at the desk smiled at him.  
  
"Mike, this is your first baby. Believe me, you have a long wait ahead of you."  
  
Dr. Miller was coming out of the room when Mike finally got there.  
  
"Doctor, how is Jill?"  
  
"She's doing fine. She's at 4 centimeters right now. If she goes according to the one centimeter an hour rule, I'd say you guys have at least 6 more hours."  
  
"That long?"  
  
"Afraid so. But, relax. Good things come to those who wait. Now, I've got her on a fetal monitor."  
  
"Why? Is there a problem with the baby?"  
  
"No, the baby's doing fine. With the monitor, you can see when the contractions are going to start, so you can tell her to breathe."  
  
Mike walked into the room and smiled as he looked at Jill, who looked scared to death. He set the tape player up and opened up her overnight bag and took out the picture of him with Terry, Chris and Lt. Ryker she was going to use as her focal point. Despite what the doctor told him about the fetal monitor, it still looked liked a scary piece of equipment to him. He sat down and took Jill's hand in his and kissed it. She smiled at the look of excitement on his face.  
  
"Hey, you're going to be a daddy in a few hours."  
  
"I know, mommy. So, tell me how this thing works."  
  
"The lines will peak up when I'm getting ready to have a contraction. The higher the peaks are, the stronger the contraction is. They won't really peak real high until just before I have the baby. When you see the peaks forming, tell me, so I'll know when to start breathing."  
  
It was a long day. Mike called the guys and told them they were at the hospital. They came by on their lunch hour to check on Jill. Mike went out to talk to them.  
  
Terry looked toward Jill's room. "Is there any chance we can see her before we go back on duty?"  
  
"Yeah, I think she'd like that. The contractions are pretty close together now. The doctor doesn't think it'll be more than a few more hours."  
  
"How are you holding up?" Chris could see Mike looked kind of anxious. "How long have you guys been here?"  
  
"We've been here since about 6, I guess." It was now 6 that night. "He told us then it would be 6 hours. I figured she would have had the baby by now, but I guess the baby has other plans."  
  
"Come on, Chris. Let's go see her before we go back on duty."  
  
The nurse was in helping Jill breathe through another contraction when the guys walked in.  
  
"Hi, can we come in?"  
  
Jill relaxed when the contraction finally ended. "If Mike thinks we're doing this again, he's crazy."  
  
The guys walked up to her and each of them kissed her on her sweaty forehead. Chris took the damp rag Mike had been using to wipe the sweat off of her.  
  
"You hanging in there?"  
  
"Yeah. I think Mike's right."  
  
Terry looked at her. "About what?"  
  
"I'm sure this baby is a girl. She's being fashionably late."  
  
"We just dropped by for a second. We know you're busy with the business at hand. Tell Mike to call us as soon as you have the baby."  
  
"I will. Does Ryker know I'm here?"  
  
Chris looked at Terry. "Yeah, he's a wreck."  
  
"Tell him not to worry. I'm doing great. I'm at 8, so it should be just a few hours. Oh, God! Here we go again!"  
  
The guys each took a hand and encouraged her to breathe. Mike smiled as he walked in with the doctor, who also smiled.  
  
"You guys are good. You sure you don't want to stay?"  
  
Chris wiped Jill's brow with the damp rag. "No, you know what they say, doc. Too many cooks and all that."  
  
"Thanks, guys. I'll take over now."  
  
Jill was sitting with Mike an hour later, gripping his hand in the middle an another intense contraction.  
  
"Michael, go get the doctor!"  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing. I just feel this overwhelming desire to push!"  
  
"Okay!"  
  
Mike and the doctor walked back in a couple of minutes later. The doctor examined Jill quickly and looked up at both of them and smiled.  
  
"Mike, you want to get your music ready? I think it's time to have a baby."  
  
Mike's hands were shaking as he put the tape into the cassette player. Then he walked back over to Jill.   
  
"Okay, Jill, with the next contraction, I want you to put your chin down on your chest and push as hard as you can. Mike, support her back and her shoulders. This is going to be the hardest thing you've ever done in your life. But, also the most rewarding."  
  
Mike lifted Jill's back up and supported her with the next contraction. The doctor and the nurse began counting. "1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10. Okay, Jill. You're doing great."  
  
"I can't do this!"  
  
Mike kissed her forehead. "Yes, you can, baby. You're doing great."  
  
"Easy for you to say. You're not the one feeling like you're pushing out a watermelon. Here comes another one!"  
  
"Okay, Jill. 1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10. Take a breath and let's do it again." At the groan that escaped from Jill. "Come on, Jill. You're doing really well. You can do this. Come on. Chin on chest and let's go. 1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10.  
One more and we're probably going to be seeing the head. Come on, Jill. I know you're tired, but you can do this. You want to have this baby listening to Van Morrison or John Denver? That's going to be the difference here."  
  
"I'm a Van Morrison fanatic. This baby loves 'Into The Mystic.'"  
  
"Then, let's do it. Come on! You can do this. 1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10."  
  
Mike was watching the mirror when he saw a circle of black hair appear and then recede.  
  
"My God! Jill, come on. We're almost there. You can do this. I love you so much. Is it normal for the head to go back like that?"  
  
The doctor smiled. "It's okay, Mike. The baby hasn't changed its mind. Come on, Jill. One more time and we're going to deliver the head. Come on, Mike, help her out. We're almost there. 1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10."  
  
The head popped out. "Okay, Jill, don't push anymore. Let me get the baby suctioned."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I don't know. I've never been able to tell the sex by the ears."  
  
The doctor suctioned the baby's nose and mouth and it gave a cry. "Okay, Jill. One more push and we're going to get the shoulders free and then we'll know what we have here."  
  
Mike helped Jill push one more time and began to cry as he saw their daughter slide into the doctor's waiting hands.  
  
"Congratulations! Looks like we us a little girl!"  
  
The doctor lay the baby on Jill's abdomen and the nurse began rubbing her off with a blanket. The doctor clamped the cord off and handed the scissors toward Mike.  
  
"You want to cut the cord, daddy?"  
  
Mike's hands were shaking as he cut the cord. Jill lay back exhausted. The nurse wrapped the baby in a blanket and put a tiny cap on her hand and walked over to Mike with her.  
  
"You want to show her to her mother?"  
  
Mike had never been so scared in his life as the nurse handed him the baby, who was still crying as if she was angry at the world. She had a head full of dark hair. She looked so much like Jill.  
  
"Hello, Mary Kathryn. Welcome to the world."  
  
"Can I see her or are you going to keep her for yourself?"  
  
Mike walked over and handed the baby to Jill, who couldn't stop shaking and crying. Jill unwrapped the blanket, so they could look at her.  
  
"God, she's beautiful."  
  
"She looks like you."  
  
"Mike, I love you so much."  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
The nurse walked over. "Jill, why don't you let us get her cleaned up and we'll give her back to you in a few minutes? Were you going to nurse her?"  
  
"Yeah, I want to try, anyway."  
  
"Then, let me get her cleaned up and we'll let you do that."  
  
The doctor finished stitching Jill up while the nurse cleaned the baby up, wrapped her in a fresh pink receiving blanket and put a pink knit cap on her tiny head. Then she walked her back over to Jill, who adjusted her gown and offered the baby her breast. Mike had fresh tears in his eyes at the sight. He looked up at the clock on the wall. It was just after 8 o'clock at night on July 29, 1977. Jill looked up at him. He smiled as he bent down to kiss her.  
  
"You did great."  
  
"We did great. Hey, she wasn't born on your birthday, but she is a Leo."  
  
"I never thought my heart could be so full."  
  
"Hey, you want to call the guys and Lt. Ryker?"  
  
"Yeah. I'll be back in a few minutes."  
  
"Mike, you can call them from in here."  
  
"I forgot."  
  
Mike called Terry first. Terry answered the phone on the first ring.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey, it's me. I thought maybe you and Chris would like to come up here so I can introduce you to my daughter."  
  
Jill smiled as she could hear Terry yelling out loud over the phone.  
  
"Oh, Mike! That's great! When?"  
  
"Oh, about 20 minutes ago. She's gorgeous, Terry. You should see her. She looks so much like Jill, it's..."  
  
Terry smiled on the other end as Mike's voice broke. "Let me go get Chris and we'll be right there. We can visit, right?"  
  
"Yeah, you can visit."  
  
The guys visited with Jill briefly. The doctor didn't want her visitors staying because it was after visiting hours, but he let them see her and the baby briefly. Jill was laying in bed with the baby laying beside her. Mike had a chair pulled up close to the bed and was crashed out. Jill smiled as she looked over at him. She pulled the baby closer to her.  
  
"Mary Kathryn, your daddy is out like a light. But, he loves you more than anything in this world. You are one lucky little girl."  
  
She looked up as there was a light tap on her door. Lt. Ryker walked in with a huge bouquet of red, white and yellow roses and a huge stuffed teddy bear.  
  
Jill was whispering as he came in. "Eddie, hi."  
  
Lt. Ryker smiled as he looked at Mike asleep in the chair. "No stamina, huh?"  
  
"I guess not. Come here. I want you to meet our daughter."  
  
Ryker walked over to look at the sleeping baby who was laying beside Jill. He smiled at the shock of dark hair sticking straight up. Jill lifted her up and unwrapped the blanket, so Eddie could look at her.  
  
"Eddie, I would like to introduce you to Mary Kathryn Danko."  
  
Eddie looked at Jill as tears came to his eyes.  
  
"Mary Kathryn?"  
  
"I told Mike there was only one name I wanted for a girl and that was Mary Kathryn."  
  
Eddie leaned down and kissed her. "Thank you, Jill."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
"Welcome to the world, Mary Kate."  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
